Goodbye
by PrincessAmy16
Summary: Blue has died. Green and Blue think about their relationship, before Blue can finally leave the human world in peace. How will they speak out? Find out by reading! Oldrivalshipping one-shot! Green&Blue! Rate&Review! Enjoy!


_Hey guys,_

_This time I'll be uploading an Oldrivalshipping one-shot.. _

_It's really sad, I'm warning you.. I don't even know how or what I was feeling when I wrote this.._

_So without further ado.. here it is! _

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Green's P.O.V**

Forget her?

Red….how could you ask me to do something like that?

Let her go?

Why would you ask me to do something so impossible? What if you were to lose Yellow the same way I lost Blue? Would you listen to the things I would have to say? Would you be able to forget her? Or let her go? No….I'm not sure if any human would be able to do that.

So…this will become my escape. This Blue, she will never leave me. After all, she's a mirror image of the real thing. I'll never let her go…never.

-  
**Blue's P.O.V.**

I haven't allowed myself to completely go. Because, I can see the tears staining your face at night, you words scribbled on notes that are slowly being washed away. Your eyes old no light, if they do then I cannot see it. Your hands holding the brush tightly in your hands, your face set into a straight line while you painted your portrait of lies.

If I could reach out and hold you close then I would. But…not in this slowly fading place, that will soon become nothing more than a dream. Your hands collapsed in prayer, asking for my death to be erased, almost as if it had never happened. But…you surely know that once someone is gone from this world in, which they cannot be brought back.

And if one were to succeed they would be punished, and cursed by their own god.

Your hand resting on the aspiration of your longing thoughts, the lines that you'd sketched now look back at you a beautiful coloration of hues in which blind my eyes. I know that you are finally succumbing to your hearts true wish, by using this as an escape from reality.

My translucent smile, it cannot convey any of my feelings to you. But, I'm happy with just that.

My destination is right there, waiting for me with open arms of days that are long gone; the days of us together, smiling back at me, becoming me, pulling me towards my true destination…a destination that I'm not willing to approach just yet, because you still need me.

The happiness, my happiness, and our happiness it's right there. Yet….all I can do is cry as the days go by.

Countless dreams and confusion followed me. Holding out my hands, shrugging my shoulders I laughed them away. Without a care in the world, your eyes only gazed at me.

Holding my hand out as I reached for you, the flowers slowly turning grey as you stood there. Holding your creation close, I questioned my reason for being born in this world. A simple reply was painted for me, your hands creating a story of their own as you replied.

_'You were made for me, we are perfect for one another…so…why?'_

Turning away from you, my translucent smile returned, I laughed. _'How ridiculous is that thought Green?'_

Cradling my head close, sitting on your bed I can't help but cry. This world…it's becoming so old and distant to me. It's turning grey, and rotting…staring at my hands, my tears falling into my palms, pooling I bit my lip, screaming with all of my heart I yelled.

_'Burn it! Burn me! Please Green! PLEASE!'_

Your head snapped up, staring at the empty spot on your bed. Standing next to you, I stared down at your creation, biting my lip; I curled my hands into fist. I walked away, not able to continue looking at what you had created. My only thought was one word….

Abomination.

-  
The story of you and me are endless, constantly being written. I can see the two of us together again, painted in a beautiful painted world, one where death does not exist. And the hands of time will never stop for either of us; I can't help but be happy.

I'm happy for your last choice. Even your creation, the fake me, wanted to die. Knowing that she wasn't real, just a mere imitation of the real thing, I can't help but smile at her bold declaration of asking you to burn her, so her love with her would burn in the flames, and the ashes will lead her away from this life.

Holding my hands together, I'm smiling, holding my hand you're smiling as well. Tilting my head to the side, sending you a small smile, slowly I pull my hand away not wanting to keep myself here any longer than was needed. Holding my hands together in prayer, the matching bands on our hands glittering in the light, I'm slowly fading way.

My wish being granted…I can now leave this world in peace. Green….

I love you.

* * *

_Oh. My. God.. I nearly cried when I uploaded this.. It makes my heart break.. I'm so stupid.. ;-;_

_Anyway, leave a review I you have time and tell me what you all thought of it.. :')_

_Peace out,_

_PrincessAmy16!_


End file.
